The Sweet Spot: The Television
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: A sequel of The Sweet Spot. When their television started to felt its oldness, both Rita and Lynn Loud, Sr. both felt that they must buy a new one. They remembered the debacle on a certain spot at Vanzilla, but they moved on. But one question rammed on their minds: Will The Loud Siblings can get together now after that disaster?


A certain Saturday afternoon in the House of Louds; usually it was super _loud_ and tensional. But at this time, it was quiet and peaceful. It was an unusual moment for the said house, especially for the Loud parents of eleven. As per their kids, the siblings were off as they were doing their regular _shtick_ (excluding Lily who was sleeping on their room)

Rita and Lynn Sr. stood at the living room and both of them are staring at their old-looking television. The television has a little crack on the glass and due to its condition, sometimes, it couldn't operate. The patriarch one knocks the top of it as he was trying to make the television worked.

"You know what, _hon_? We should buy a new one." The father suggested.

"Yeah, the _TV_ is sure older as I knew." The mother agreed.

"Well, in that case…"

"Hmmm?"

"Come with me as we buy a new and improved televisions for the Louds!" Lynn Sr. announced.

"Oh, goodie! I'll get the key!" Rita felt the excitement as she grabbed the car key and both of them locked the door and proceeded to _Vanzilla_ and left the parkway.

After an hour has passed, they finally arrived and finally bought a new television. As they dropped off, both of them started carrying out the package that contains the said item and opened the door to drop their new big television.

Ten minutes gone, the Loud parents had their brand new flat-screen television properly set up as they were a little dirty after the arrangement.

"Now that's a _beaut_!" Lynn Sr. described.

"And it looks fantastic!" Rita added.

"Do you think the kids will loved this?"

"Of course, _sweetie_! They will loved this for sure!" Rita paused for a few seconds. "But I'm worried that our kids might start a fightand possibly damaging the _TV_." Rita's tone changed from happy to worry.

Both of them remembered the debacle on the _Vanzilla_ a few weeks back and later found out that their kids were fighting for a certain spot they called, _The Sweet Spot_. And also both of them imagining the possibility of another disaster, especially on the brand new appliance.

"Come on, _hon_. I fixed _Vanzilla_ after that and for the _TV_ …" Lynn Sr. glanced at the television and turned back to his wife. "...kids will surely handle this one since it's a brand new television."

The wife somehow agreed at the remark of her husband and hoped that it won't happened again. As they were looking at their clothes and faces, they were dirty. They started to proceed to their room and started to take their showers separately.

At their room, both of them are clean and rested at their bed as they were still thinking the possibilities of a _second part_ of that said situation.

"You know what, _sweetie_? We should use the _TV_ later after the kids." Rita suggested.

"Sure. I'm tired." Lynn Sr. yawned.

A few seconds passing by, both of them slept peacefully. While their asleep, someone opened the door as she was looking tired and bored. Lola arrived after her practice for her next pageant and started to walk upstairs until she glanced at the brand new television and her mouth opened wide as she was surprised that her parents finally bought a new _TV_.

"Holy _schmolly_!" Lola cried as she rushed to her room for a little make-up and walk downstairs to sat on the couch as she grabs the new remote controller. "Yiieee. Gotta watch _Project Runaway_!" She squealed and clicked a button to turn on the _TV_ and changed the channel quickly. "Wow! It's so clear!" She described the quality of the television as she was starting watching her current favorite show.

Suddenly, the door opened as Charles entered with mud covered his fur and leaped on to the couch while Lola didn't bother to look at the pet. Then, Lana entered with mud covering her face and her clothes and she's holding a mudpie on to her hand.

"Charles, eat this!" Lana shouted as she threw the mudpie into the air; Charles reacted a little too fast as he dodges it by jumping and landed onto the floor. While Charles dodged the _bullet_ , Lola took the dirt and hitting right on her precious face. Lana was surprised, also Charles.

"Ah! My face! My _pristine_ face!" Lola screamed and rushed towards upstairs.

Lana laughed at the reaction of her twin as Lana continued to walk towards the living room. Then, she saw the brand new television and stared for a few seconds; drooling on the brand new appliance, even if she likes playing _dirty_.

"Whoa! New _TV_!" Lana said as she changed the channel to her new favorite show: _Fixed or Nixed?_ , a room-cleaning and fixing show. "Hey! That's now how plumbing works!" She complained into the screen as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"LANA!" The prim one shouted.

"What?" The messy one replied.

"Come here, you _mudface_!"

Lola ordered as Lana followed it and ran upstairs.

"What is it, _Brat Pitt_?" The mechanic girl joked.

Silence filled the living room for a few minutes until Lynn Jr. arrived. "Alright! Lynn Loud, Jr. with a _homerun_!"

The athlete saw the brand new television as she pouted at the high definition quality of the television and changed the channel into her favorite sports channel. Then all of a sudden, she snapped her fingers and forgot that she doesn't have any snacks as she ran towards to kitchen and prepares herself a meat sub sandwich.

"Who needs a _power_ snack? Lynn Loud does!" The jock asked herself.

She finished preparing her snack as she walks back to the living room. Then, she suddenly startled and almost dropped her sandwich as she holds to it, thanks to her reflexes. Lucy was now on the couch watching her favorite series, _Vampires of Melancholia._

"Luce?! That's my spot!" The sporty Loud complain.

"Hey, Lynn. Do we have some popcorns? I liked it when it is a little _burnt_ , just like my soul; _burnt_ from the depths of my p _syche_ , ashes will be formed from the outside." The goth girl gave a cryptic statement.

"Hey, _spooky_. I don't know why you compared the popcorn on to your _creepy_ thoughts. But please will I get to watch my show? And my sandwich is a little cold right now!"

"Cold. Cold is my humor." The vampire-lover girl grinned.

After that _darkish_ remark, they heard a sound that is coming from upstairs as the twins are now throwing things on each other. Lynn heard a bouncing sound, she knew the familiar sound and gasped.

"My basketball!" The sport master exclaimed as she rushed towards upstairs.

While Lucy was still watching her show, everything went fine. Until…

"Take this coffin with you!" Someone shouted and the _spooky_ girl do her signature _gasping_.

"My coffin!" She exclaimed as she walked up to the stairs.

The tension started to rise as Lisa arrived and sat down at the couch to rest a little. She sighed and she saw the flat screen _TV_ as her eyes went wide.

"Finally, my _parental unit_ upgraded their television into a flat-shaped with a high-definition quality with some new technical perks to choose." She grinned as she changes the channel into her favorite: _National Scientific Channel_. She leaned her head as she watches a story about the squid's everyday life in the ocean.

"Poo poo!" Lily stupefied her elder sister as Lisa startled.

"Lily, you gave me a reaction that made my heartbeat go _fleetly_!" Lisa panted as she reacted, the _prodigy_ smelled something familiar. She covered her nose as she was smelling Lily's _dutch oven_. "Oh! Another fecal incident!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the baby carefully and lifted her. Then, the tension started to grow more as she knew what was happening. "Sibling units! I need help with our infant sibling to remove her _excrement_ onto her diaper!" She started to ran upstairs.

"Poo poo!" The baby reacted and giggled.

After that _smelly_ moment, Luna and Luan also arriving at the house. Luan rushed to the kitchen to hydrate after an another successful _funny business_ , while Luna put down her guitar on to the side of the couch to sit. The guitarist then saw the new and improved television as she widened her mouth and looked at the awesome appearance of the new mechanism.

"This _TV_ is _rocking_ awesome!" Luna described as she changed the channel to her current favorite series: _Unplugged!_ She grabbed her guitar as she followed the man who was holding a guitar who was in the screen and started to follow.

All of a sudden, a couch part where Luna was sitting suddenly raised as Luna screamed as she plunged into thin air and her head was stuck and hanging on the ceiling. Luan laughed at the act as she was holding a controller. In conclusion, she was the culprit.

"Hey Luna! Do you know what's the toilet's favorite time?" Luan paused. " _Plunge_! Hahaha! Get it?

"LUAN!" The _British_ Loud screamed at the top of her lungs as some fragments of the ceiling fell off.

"Guess you'll need a _break_ on your anger." Luan laughed and started to change the channel to watch her favorite comedy show. She still stood as she doesn't want to collide with her roommate right now.

After a minute, the ceiling fragments started to fall as Luna fell down and landed on the table, back first. She hold her back as she stood up while the comedian was still laughing. "Oh, so you wanna _dance_ , Luan, _eh_?" She asked in a sinister tone as she grabbed her guitar on the couch.

Luan was frightened about the change of her mood. "Yeah, but I don't want to do _samba,_ because my roommate is now a _samba_ -dy. Hahaha!" The joker added an another a bad _pun_. "But seriously, gotta run! Ah!" She screamed and started to run towards upstairs as Luna followed her and screamed also.

Another moment of silence went up until Lori and Leni arrived at the house. Leni rushed towards upstairs to her room carrying their clothes that they bought from the mall, while Lori is sitting on the couch and holding her phone, texting to Bobby. After sending a message, she glanced at the damaged table and a hole from the ceiling and shrugged it out. The _bossy_ one saw the new _TV_ and clapped her hands as she liked it, then she changed the channel.

"Finally! _Dream Boat_ _in HD_ , _literally_ cool!" She described the screen as she watches her favorite show.

Soon, Leni came down and she wears a light-blue dress to take some judgements on her roommate.

"Hey Lori, is it _totes_ good to me?" She turned around for a little display to Lori. "Hey, _Dream Boat_! And the _TV_ went wide. Did Lisa do this?".

Lori frowned at the dumb question and saw the dress as she raised an eyebrow "Wait, is that my dress?"

"I thought it was mine. The clerk if this dress was mine, then I said _yes_." The ditzy girl gave a reason.

"Because I told you to stay put on the dress while I went to the bathroom."

"Oh, Leni let's go up and I'll organized our new clothes." The oldest sister ordered as Leni followed.

Another minute of silence occurred, the tension was upgrading more as all of the sisters were now on their _Sister Fight Protocol_ cliché, the noise was now starting to make rambling sounds. Lincoln lastly arrived at the house as he stared at the mess on the living room.

"Whoa! The living house looks _terrible_!" The boy described.

He checked the damage and sat down and sighed after visiting his best friend, Clyde. The _white-haired_ boy's eye went big as he was awed at the sight of the brand new television. He grabbed the remote as he changed the channel to watch the season premiere of _ARGGH!_

"Sweet treat! It's my first time to watch it in a clear vision!" Lincoln felt excited as he saw a meat sub sandwich that Lynn made earlier in the couch, untouched. Without a doubt, he grabbed it and takes a bite. "Hmmm, yummy as it is!"

After the show, Lincoln felt relieved as he successfully watched the whole episode as he turned off the television. Lincoln didn't know that her sisters was watching him; jealousy conquered over them. Then, the middle Loud sibling stood up and started walking towards at her sister who just standing there. The sister then gave way to the boy.

"Oh hey, sisters! The _TV_ looks great! You should try it right now." The boy convinced them as he continues to walk towards to his room.

For the girls, they looked at each other then glanced at the remote. After a few seconds, they rushed towards to the couch where the remote is and started a _cloud fight_.

As per the parents, both of them woke up from their sleep as they poked their heads to see the chaotic scene at the living room and stared at each other.

"Looks like they're at it again." Rita said.

"Uhm, we should moved our time." Lynn Sr. suggested.

"When?"

"After they fixed this, maybe tomorrow will be good, _hon_?"

"Sure."

The parenthood stared at them as they continued to battle out to become the next contender on the television.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'll admit that the part of Lisa and Lucy was the hardest one, can't think of a good dialogue onto them since I'm not onto spooky or neither science; hoped that it turned out pretty good.**_

 _ **Btw, I'm currently working at my Amazing Race Fanfiction. Featuring Lincoln & Lori as one of the teams to compete. If you want to give it a read, go to my profile and find it or go search: The Amazing Race: Cartoon Crossover. The second leg/chapter is up!**_

 _ **Hope you like it, give it a review! See you later!**_

 _ **-Lynnsterv2.0**_


End file.
